shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
film starts with a bright sunny day at a windmill as Thomas puffs along his branch line Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was working on his branch line with his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel Thomas: [cheekily] Keep an eye out for Bertie, Clarabel. I don't want him taking me by surprise. Clarabel: [angry] You should stop thinking about racing, Thomas. saw Bertie crossing the bridge above him and charges forward Annie: And keep your eyes on the... Thomas starts racing RAILS! Annie and Clarabel: Ooooh! whistles catching Bertie's attention and he honks back. They start racing. Thomas passes under the bridge at great speed Clarabel: Not so fast! Rainbow Dash: Girls, it's just for fun! Let Thomas race if he wants to! Fuli: Yeah! Besides, this is my kind of travel style! Connor Lacey: Yee-haw! looks at the road but Bertie isn't there. Then the bus races into view and they drive and puff side by side Thomas: Maybe you should just give up now, Bertie! You know I'm going to win! Bertie: You won't if you don't look where you're going! (chuckles) Thomas: (gasp) Twilight Sparkle: Look out! a construction going on just ahead. Thomas manages to avoid it just in time Annie: Slow down, Thomas! The signal! The signal! Mewtwo: Look who's up ahead! looks and gasps seeing Toby approaching him from the other direction Thomas: Express coming through! signalman quickly switches the points Toby: Oh, oh! speeds past Toby into a siding behind the signalbox as Toby stops Toby: Thomas! Applejack: Sorry, Toby! Jimmy Z: That won't happen again! Thomas: (chuckles) spots Bertie up ahead and speeds up Bertie: Looks like I'm going to win this time! (chuckles) Uh-oh! Oh, no! the excavator is ahead of him. Bertie slows down and tries to get by Oliver Bertie: Oh, no! Out of the way! Oliver: Oh, Bertie! I'm so sorry! No, no, don't push! Thomas: laughs Better luck next time, Bertie! Oliver: Oh, let me just turn around here. Bertie: Typical. Why it is always me? Oliver: Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. Thin Clergyman rides on his bike and stop to look at the direction that Bertie's heading. The opening credits play as Thomas speeds on on his branch line. The title appears and it said: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Narrator: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. scene changes to Ffarquhar Station where Thomas stops Annie: furious (groans). At last. Never again. Oh, Thomas, you know the Fat Controller DOESN'T approve of you RACING! Thomas: naughtily Ha, ha! Nonsense! What does he know? I've been racing on my branch line for years! mischievously wheeshing his steam all over Annie's face causing her to cough Clarabel: irritated Well, I know that your passengers don't like being bounced about like peas in a frying pan! Girl: Yay! Lightning McQueen: You were saying? rolls her eyes Maisie Lockwood: But they're right, Thomas. You need to be more careful when you do that. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. It's good to race but you've need to be careful of what's ahead of you. Discord: Well, if you ask me, Annie and Clarabel are just race poopers and won't support racing very much. Chris Kratt: And besides, didn't you two learn not to complain about Thomas racing after being pulled by Caitlin by now? and Clarabel look at each other in realization Annie: Oh, I guess we forgot. Clarabel: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Chris Kratt: Don't mention it. Martin Kratt: Now say sorry to Thomas. Annie and Clarabel: Sorry, Thomas. Bertie: when seeing that Thomas had won] It's not fair! I'm always getting stuck behind slow vehicles. Ever since they started work on that new branch line. Clarabel: '(gasps) New branch line? Irelanders: What? guard blew his whistle for Thomas to go '''Annie: '''What new branch line? '''Bertie: '''Oh, the one that's going to run from Arlesburgh Harbour up to Harwick. Kion: Whoa, can you believe it? Sunset Shimmer: A new branch line. Connor Lacey: Yes. It's very amazing. Bunga: More like un-Bunga-livable! Izzy: It's cool. '''Annie: '''If The Fat Controller has a new branch line..... '''Clarabel: '''He might close down our old branch line. '''Thomas: '(laughs) Honestly, you two. My branch line is the most important part of the whole railway. I'II always be The Fat Controller's number one engine. scene changes to a forest where Marion is puffing down the line to the new branch line construction site '''Narrator: '''Marion, the railway steam shovel, was on her way to work on the construction of the Fat Controller's new branch line. '''Marion: '''Oh, this is a nice place. Look at all those lovely trees. It's almost like a little enchanted forest. Ooh, the kind of place you'd find fairies and elves and magical creatures. (giggles) Oh... I wonder how much further it is until we get there. Not that I'm bored or anything, but it would be nice to start some digging. Maybe I'II dig up something new and surprising..... whizzes past her Marion: Ooh! What was that? It looked like.... Oh, but it couldn't be. Because it's not possible. shape whizzes by behind a building Marion: Ooh! I must be seeing things. I don't want to be seeing things. The best way to stop yourself seeing things is to shut your eyes. Then you can't see anything.... Ow! '''Toad: Oooh!! stops and realizes she's bumped into Toad the brake van. The trucks bump into Oliver the engine Oliver: shocked Toad! What was that?! moves her shovel up to see Toad's okay. He opens his one of his eyes. She gives a beautiful smile. She chuffs next to Oliver is looks bored Toad: It's that steam shovel, Mr. Oliver. Ms. Marion! Marion: hesitantly Sorry! Sorry, Oliver! I'm so sorry. I had my eyes closed. I just didn't want any more nasty surprises- Ooooh! small red engine passes up the chute, making her scream and rolls back to Toad Toad: It's only Mike! chuckles Marion: scared Ah!! Toad: Oh, and Rex, too! Marion: terrified WHAT!? small green engine puffs up to her, followed by a small blue engine Toad: '''And Bert! '''Marion: Oh! Toad: Haven't you ever seen a miniature engine before, Marion? Marion: Well, I've seen small engines, but, those engines are very small. Very, very small. Very, very, ve- Are they real? Mike: '''(grumpy) Real?! Of course we're real! We bring all the ballast to put under your track! '''Bert: And wool for making clothes. Rex: And passengers too! and Bert whistles and puffs off Marion: 'What magical little engines. (gasps) That's it! Magic! They must be. I bet they make wishes come true. Don't you think so, Toad? Toad? Where are you going? '''Toad: '''Mr Oliver and I are helping build the new branch line today. '''Marion: '''But you're not a digger, Toad. And neither is Oliver. He's more of a.... I bet you wish you could dig, though. I mean everyone wishes they could be a digger. '''Toad and Marion: '(laughs) '''Toad: '''I don't know, Marion. There are other ways to help besides digging, you know. '''Marion: '''Well, I don't know about..... Oh! (panting) else whizzes by Marion. The scene changes to the construction yard where Duck is shunting some flatbeds with rails on them '''Narrator: Duck, the Great Western Engine, was working in the construction yard, where supplies for the new branch line were being delivered. reverses a bit when Donald and Douglas arrive much to his delight Duck: Ah! Well, I never! Donald and Douglas! Haven't seen you two around in a while! Donald: We only went to collect some more rails and sleepers. Douglas: Aye, so ye can build some more track, that's all! Duck: chuckles Well, I don't know. But it feels like you've been gone for ages. duo set off Douglas: Cheerio! Duck: Oh, uh, cheerio! Uh, don't leave it so long, next time! laughs a construction worker lights dynamite before running over to Jack, who is covering his face with his bucket Narrator: The men were using dynamite to blast away the rock as they worked to level the ground for the tracks to be laid. dynamite explodes and the workman give Jack a thumb's up. The camera pans out to view Alfie next to Jack Narrator: Jack and Alfie from the Sodor Construction Company were part of the team too. arrives Jack and Alfie: Oliver! Oliver: Hello, Alfie. Hello, Jack. Sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn. Jack: chuckles Well, at least you're here now. camera pans out to show tracks being laid Narrator: It takes a very big team to build a new branch line. and Douglas arrive with Marion, Oliver and Toad Donald: Here we are! at Tidmouth Sheds next morning, the engines and Irelanders are awake but Thomas is still asleep Narrator: The next morning at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His fire kept going out and there wasn't enough steam. Connor Lacey: Ugh, not again. Maisie Lockwood: What's not again, Connor?